


Never Alone

by choudoufu2008



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe kills Rachel, Gen, Loneliness, Murder, Original dialogue, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choudoufu2008/pseuds/choudoufu2008
Summary: When Rachel chose not to tell the reason she couldn't make friends with Chloe and turned back on her, things got out of control.





	Never Alone

Standing at the edge of the junkyard lazily, Chloe Price stared at Rachel Amber, trying to figure out what was going on behind that annoyed face. The whole day seemed like a dream for her, a dream the memory of which she just want to, at that time, lay on the bed and enjoy over and over again. But she couldn't, the dream was not done yet. She was still in it, although she believed neither her body nor mind was still under her control.

The bottle was samshed to pieces, reminding her the solidness of the reality. She grabbed a baseball bat which lain on the ground as if isolated by other junk.

"Here, if you really want to smash something, this should do the trick." She handed it over to Rachel, not sure whether it's the best way to show kindness.

"I asked you to leave me alone." The bat returned to the ground.

Although she didn't want to admit it, that was the answer she expected. So the words came out of her mouth as prepared.

"Are you kidding me? I know you are the school princess and all, with the DA daddy and the perfect grades and all the perfect little Victoria Chases kissing your perfect ass, but seriously--fuck you."

She finally got there, her no-fucking-care area. She was almost proud of it.

"Great,I'm leaving, see you around, Chloe."

When Rachel turned around, a strong sense of familiarity came to Chloe. She could swear she had heared that before, not only one time, in her dreams.

But she didn't want to wake yet.

"You can't leave."

"Watch me."

No, not to end like this.

"Rachel, wait, don't go."

 

...

"Does it matter? I'm really sorry. Goodbye, chloe."

That's it. When Rachel's figure was getting away from Chloe. Chloe felt the bloody loneliness started squeezing the air around her. It was obvious that it only would took one more minute before her life returned to as fuck as any time after the day she lost everything. Tonight, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow and each very single day after shall be the same. There would be no one to be there for her anymore, leaving her alone, doomed, sleeplessly lying on her bed for hours and hours, breathing unwillingly on this fucking planet forever.

Chloe didn't like thinking about this, especially when Rachel, the very person who gave her hope then took it in no time, was still 30 feets away.  She thought she must do something, something she didn't usually do in memory of this day she didn't usually have, as well as the tough days she had gone through and those she would. She knew her voice would never stop Rachel a bit. Therefore, out of instinct, she grabbed the bat again.

The first strike was hard, and felt kind of strange. But she made it. Then things became quite easy.

In the setting sun, chirping sparrows flied all around the junkyard. Chloe, who took a drag beside the spot she buried the body, would always rememeber this day, the day she never be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the story of Jeffrey Dahmer, though I don't think Chloe could be that creepy since she was still a student at that time. English's much harder to use than I expected, forgive my short of words and bad grammar plz! Welcome any criticism or suggestion!


End file.
